Grita
by Kay Tsumei
Summary: A lo lejos escucha gritos apagados y suplicas distantes, las lagrimas se pierden entre la sangre que mancha sus rostros. Y ella lo entiende, por fin logra comprender. Él se ha ido. No más Sakura-chan. No más luz. No más Naruto. Y grita. Porque ya nada tenía sentido. No sin él.


_**No bateado.** AngstFic! Personajes pertenecientes a Kishimoto-san. _

_Este fic es tan cliché que hasta a mi me sorprende que lo haya escrito. Como sea, Enjoy~_

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Grita **by Kay._

_._

_._

Las manos le tiemblan, su respiración decae, la garganta se le seca. Los ojos se le abren con muda sorpresa. Más allá se escuchan gritos agudos, suplicas distantes. El viento sopla, trayendo consigo el pecaminoso olor de líquido carmesí.

_N_o

Había sido preparada, en verdad que lo había sido. No le eran desconocidas las infinitas posibilidades en aquella guerra. Ella entendía. Ya no era una _niña_.

Pero…

– ¿Por qué? –.

No es ella quien pregunta, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello habría logrado soltar siquiera una palabra. A su lado alguien cae de rodillas al suelo, balbuceando algo incomprensible entre jadeos.

Sakura lo ignora, o no se da cuenta, quien sabe. Tal vez si se hubiera dado el tiempo de girar el rostro se habría percatado de que aquel tembloroso cuerpo era el de su antiguo maestro, Hatake Kakashi, cubierto de sangre y agarrándose con fuerza el ojo izquierdo (ojo que jamás volvería a ver la luz).

También podría haberse fijado en que aquellos lejanos gritos que escuchaba eran de Hinata, quien entre lágrimas luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de su padre. O la cara de Sabaku no Gaara, recostado en una piedra mugrosa con una mano estirada hacia delante, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. O a Shikamaru, protegiendo con su cuerpo a una desfallecida Temari y a un agotado Chōji, frunciendo el rostro con incertidumbre. Y Sai… su normal y falsa sonrisa quebrada en una expresión dolorosa.

Podría haberse fijado en todas y cada una de las caras de todos sus amigos, y cualquier compañero que aún se mantenía (a duras penas) con vida. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Ninguna, ni una sola podría compararse con su propia expresión.

Porque no era posible, no podía ser cierto. _No, no, no, no_. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! –las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, avanzo un paso– Ellos… él.

Dio otro paso. Y otro. Y otro más. No podía detenerse, ¡No era posible! ¿Cómo? _Él_… ¡Él, de entre todos! Tropezó y cayó, se rasmillo las manos y las rodillas, las heridas ya curadas se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar, y aun así no se detuvo, arrastrándose por la tierra cubierta de sangre y trozos de personas que no quiso –ni pudo- reconocer. No le importo la risa que escucho, ni las burlas que soltaron algunos describiendo su penoso intento de alcanzar a un simple cuerpo.

No importa nada de eso, maldición. Rasguño la tierra y se impulsó un poco más hacia delante, sin percatarse como esto hacia que se enterrara un kunai en el muslo derecho y varias de sus uñas se quebraran. Porque eso tampoco importa.

Y llego.

Y tomo la chaqueta naranja y se impulsó hacia arriba. Y sus manos temblaron y… y…

– Naruto – susurro, enmarcando el rostro moreno con sus manos sucias, encogiendo su posición y acercándose lo más posible. – Naruto, mírame –. No podía parar de temblar, la garganta le ardía, los ojos le escocían y sentía como si todo su interior se estuviera pudriendo – Naruto, te lo suplico, mírame… ¡mírame!

Pero él no la miraba.

Porque los cadáveres no miran.

Las personas muertas no reaccionan por más que quieras.

Pero no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Estamos hablando de Uzumaki Naruto, del Héroe, su mejor amigo, su estabilidad, su apoyo, el que siempre estaría ahí. El que había prometido que siempre estaría con ella. ¿Cómo iba a estar muerto entonces? Era inconcebible. No podía ser cierto, por su sanidad mental, _Naruto no podía morir._

_¡No podía perderlo a él! ¡Su Naruto no!_

Sintió como alguien se arrastraba del otro lado hasta Naruto e intentaba tocarlo, _como intentaba arrebatárselo._

Sakura grito y pateo, aferrándose con todo al cuerpo del rubio, sin darse cuenta que se trataba de su amor, de Sasuke intentando acercarse a quien se había _sacrificado_ por él. Al que había dado todo por él, como siempre lo había prometido. Pero nada de eso le importo a la pelirrosa, incapaz de ver algo más que a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. Nada más importaba.

_No, no, no. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haría ahora ella? Una vida sin Naruto manteniéndola en pie…_

Simplemente no era capaz ni de imaginarlo.

Sakura no era fuerte, no era capaz de hacerle frente a nada si no lo tenía a él a su lado. Sasuke la había abandonado, la había roto y desechada cual muñeca vieja. Pero no Naruto, su sol personal. Él la había protegido siempre. Pero ya no. No más.

No más _Sakura-chan._

No más _yo me hago cargo_.

No más de esos brazos ayudándola, manteniéndola firme.

No más luz.

No más Naruto.

Y grito.

Porque ya nada tenía sentido. No sin él.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

No me gusta para nada el NaruSaku, pero bueno. Esto me vino y simplemente lo escribí ]

_Opiniones?_


End file.
